


Swords and Witches

by Captainrooks_12



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gore, Mild Language, Other, Sibling love (not incest. family love like I love my family stuff), alternate season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:01:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27784906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captainrooks_12/pseuds/Captainrooks_12
Summary: Hope Swan-Jones always hated balls. But now that a family member was taken during one of them, she hates them even more.*Takes place after season 7 of Once Upon A time. SPOILERS AHEAD*
Relationships: Alice Jones | Tilly & Hope Swan-Jones, Alice Jones | Tilly & Robin | Margot, Captain Hook | Killian Jones & Hope Swan-Jones, Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan, Hope Swan-Jones & Original Female Character(s), Prince Charming | David Nolan/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard, Robin | Margot & Hope Swan-Jones
Kudos: 6





	1. Ball Gowns and Party Shoes

Hope sighed as she looked at the dress and pair of shoes in front of her. It was her style, a long green dress with sparkles going around the waist and a pair of black flats, but that wasn’t the problem. Her grandmother and grandfather practically force her to go to these stupid balls, even though she never enjoys them. She never got the point of them. They were the same every time. She stood off in the corner or sat at a table bored because she had no one to talk to and everyone around her was an adult, either royalty or another important figure in court. However, her grandmother would never say yes to her skipping out on them because she would need to get used to it if she was ever going to be a queen (even though she was fourth in line and it would never happen). 

She slid on the dress and shoes and started getting her hair ready when she got a call from her cousin, Robin. She pressed the answer button and her cousins smiling face entered the screen. 

“Hey!” Hope said through a mouth of hair pins before turning back to her hair  
“What are you doing?”  
“Getting ready for the ball that’s in basically an hour. I take it from the question that you’re not going?” That would make the ball even more boring, if her cousin didn’t go. Since Robin was royalty through Zelena she was always invited. She sometimes didn’t go though, that’s when Hope knew it was going to be a dreadful night.  
“No I am. I was just wondering why you were getting ready because the ball’s in, like, an hour and thirty minutes.”  
“I have to do my hair. Usually I would just wait for 30 minutes to do my makeup and get dressed but I’m attempting to put my hair in a bun, which never works.” Hope got the bad genes. Sure her black hair was pretty but it was also full, which meant putting it up in buns took forever.  
“Good luck with that”  
“Thanks”  
It was silent for a few minutes while Robin watched with amusement as Hope grew more frustrated at her hair.  
She growled, “all right, fuck it. Hair’s staying down”  
Robin lightly laughed at that.  
“So did you just call to watch me make a fool of myself, or?”  
“No, I was bored. Wanted to see if you could come over. But then you reminded me that I was going to the ball, so.”  
“Alright well then I’m gonna hang up. I’ll see you there?”  
“Yup. Bye, love you” Robin said then hung up before Hope could have the chance to say anything. 

***

Hope walked through the huge castle doors and looked around in amazement at the castle decor. Even though she had been in like hundreds of castles now she could never get sick of walking through them. 

She followed her parents through the long hallway, then down a set of stairs leading to a second hallway that led to a door to the party. The guard opened the door and she immediately wanted to hide under something. She subconsciously moved closer to her father so their shoulders were touching. He looked over and gave her a reassuring smile but the one she gave him in return was all but reassured. She glanced through the crowd and after seeing all the adults and no one she knew, her heart felt like deflating. She would just have to wait for Robin to show up then. Great. 

They were announced and she headed straight for an empty table near the back and pulled out her phone. She started doing anything on it, trying to distract herself from what was happening around her. Her phone buzzed and she looked at the top of the screen and saw a text message from Robin, saying she was just outside and about to go in. She went to the messages app and clicked the one labeled ‘Allison’. Allison was her bestfriend and Hope had asked her if she wanted to come but she had been feeling sick, so she passed.  
‘Hey are you feeling better?’ she texted. She half expected her to answer immediately but she knew she wouldn’t if she was feeling sick. She rarely texts back when she was sick because her mother, Queen Ariel, always made her sleep or do anything she could to make her better faster. She tapped the back of the phone nervously and looked at the screen, waiting for the three bubbles to pop up. When they didn’t she turned her phone off and decided to look around and try to find her cousin. 

She looked up when she heard the person at the door say, “Queen Regina of the United Kingdoms!”, Regina smiled and walked down the stairs, “Queen Zelena of Oz and Princess Robin of Oz!” The mother and daughter walked down, Zelena going with her sister and Robin going off to the side and taking out her phone. Hope grabbed her belongings and ran over to her before dragging her cousin back to the table she had saved. 

***

After a few hours of watching people mill around and talk, everyone started to leave. She hugged her cousin and left her alone to go find wherever her parents had gone off to. Before she could, the lights went out and she heard people start panicking. In the midst of it all she heard the window above her shatter. Her heart started pounding. Unfortunately, because her powers were tied to her emotions and she was currently panicking, little sparks flew off her hands. She whipped her head around, trying to find any family members and trying to control her powers. She heard a scream louder than the rest and then it stopped abruptly. Unfortunately she knew the screams owner, her grandmother, Snow White. She felt something brush past her dress and disappear. The lights turned back on a moment later and she immediately found her mother. Hope ran as fast as she could into her mothers arms. She wrapped her arms around her and felt her mother do the same, and soon after her fathers hand on the back of her head. 

She buried her head into her mothers shoulder before whispering, “What the fuck just happened?”

Her parents rushed her out of the castle and into her mothers car, a yellow bug. They got home and she ran upstairs and started texting Robin and Allison to ask Robin if her mother and aunt were okay and Allison to tell her what had happened


	2. Ball Gowns and Party Shoes

Hope spent the next day full of worry. Her family members were going in and out, trying to find out where her grandmother had gone but no one had any luck. For some reason whenever they tried a locator spell, it never worked. It always flew up for a few moments before settling back down. One time they got lucky, but it just led them down the street and stopped again. 

***

Everyone was frustrated. No one had had any luck what-so-ever with finding her. Robin plopped down on the couch next to Hope.  
“You doing okay?”  
“Define ok…”  
Robin took Hope’s hand in hers, squeezing it tightly for a brief moment. “We’ll find her. I promise.”  
Hope nodded and put her head on her cousins shoulder. 

The nice moment was interrupted by the door opening and Regina, Emma, Zelena, and Alice walking in. They had been hiding out in Regina’s vault, looking for anything in the books to find a locator spell or anything they could use to find the woman.  
“Any luck?” Henry asked from the chair in the living room.  
Alice responded with a head shake before sliding in besides Robin on the couch.  
“Should we go to Gold’s? Maybe Gideon has something we don’t know about?” Hope asked, taking her head off of Robins. 

***

The Charming-Jones-Mills family rode to Gold’s shop and ran inside and started looking for the owner, Gideon Gold. Ever since Gold and Belle had died he was trying to run the shop all by himself. 

The family rushed inside and startled him. He had been looking at items in the back, trying to organize the shop. 

“Hey! What do you need?”

Charming pushed his way to the front of the group, shoving Hope into Henry’s arms. “My wife was taken at a ball last night. Do you have a locator spell or anything that could help us find her?”

“I might. Give me a minute.” He said then disappeared to the back for a moment. He emerged from the room holding a white sphere with a needle poking out of the top. “Someone related to her has to prick their finger on the needle and drop blood on the globe. It’ll tell you where she is.”

“Thank you, Gideon.” Emma said as she walked up to the globe. She pushed her finger down on the needle and pushed a droplet of blood onto the white surface. It turned cloudy red and then white, all the red forming a country. “Camelot.” She whispered

***

Everyone had gone home in preparation. They were planning on going to find her tomorrow so they had to pack a backpack full of things and make sure they got everything. The whole family would be going but in their separate cars. 

Hope looked around her room, trying to see if she missed anything. When she couldn’t find anything she finally took a look at her weapons. She sheathed her sword and made sure to put a knife in her backpack. 

Her father knocked on her door, “Hey. Wanna practice?” He smirked, holding up a sword. 

She felt herself smile and she grabbed her sword. It had been a birthday gift for her 14th birthday. The sword was made of silver and had a black hilt and sheath. The hilt was slim, all except for the circle at the top that was filled with a red jewel. The sheath was all black and had tiny silver jewels on it. “Of course.” 

The father and daughter went to the backward and each took out their own weapons. She looked at everything surrounding her, the white fence, the table in the corner of the yard, the shed in the back next to it. She closed her eyes and listened to everything, the wind chimes from her neighbors houses, the birds in the trees, the wind whistling and blowing through her hair. She opened her eyes and put her hair back so it wouldn’t fly anywhere and took out her sword. She let a small smile play across her lips before walking over to the center, where they usually practice. Her father followed and took his out. 

He made the first jab, moving forward and swinging towards her. Her hand moved upwards, blocking his and fighting to move his hand downward. She put all her strength into her right hand holding the sword and was able to move his weapon out of the way. She moved backward, forcing him to follow. They traded blows, each dancing around each other after one was thrown and blocked. 

After a few minutes of them jabbing and swinging, she had traded spots with her dad and had forced him against the fence. Her dad’s hand moved to bring his sword up but she quickly knocked it out of his hand and put her foot on it so he couldn’t get it back. She blindly kicked it away and pointed the tip of her sword at his throat, smirking. 

“You’re getting really good at this” Hook complimented  
Hope smiled, “Thanks. I had a really good teacher”

***

The next morning Hope looked around the room one final time to make sure she hadn’t missed anything. The sword she used the day before during training was still in its sheath, propped up against the door frame. The double checked her backpack and mentally cursed herself. She ran over to her dresser and pulled out another knife. This one was special to her. Her dad had given it to her when she was 11 when she was just starting to use weapons and learning to practice using her powers. It had ridges along the knife that made holding it easier and it had little bumps on the actual blade. She turned the old and cracking sheath around in her hands a few more times before strapping it to her belt. She slid on shoes and slung her backpack over her shoulder before heading out the door and going to the car.


	3. Road Trips and daydreams of felonies

Hope loaded her belongings into her mothers car and got into the back seat. They were going to meet at Regina’s castle before going out so they could all stick together so no one would get lost. Emma and Killian put their stuff in the trunk and Emma started the car, pulling out of the driveway and heading south. Hope slipped her earbuds in and started music playing on her phone. She nervously tapped her fingers on the phone case and looked out of the windows, trying to feel calmer about what they were about to do.   
They pulled up to the driveway of the castle and got out, walking up to the doors and going inside to wait for everyone else. The family members started trickling in, first Henry and his family, then Charming (he had informed the family that Neal was staying with Granny for the time being until they were back and safe), then lastly Zelena and Robin with Alice and Captain Rogers. Apparently Alice had wanted to go and Rogers didn’t want to be separated from her for too long. Once Regina walked down from her room with her belongings, they helped her pack her things into her car and they all drove off. Charming was in the front and Regina was taking up the rear end of the long line of cars. 

***

After two long hours of being in the car they finally arrived in the kingdom of Camelot. They drove through some of the towns, desperate to get to the castle as quickly as possible. 

Hope looked around at all the houses. They were lined up wall to wall, with no space in between. The tallness varied from house to house but other than that they were all the same. Gray houses with rundown roofs and people in almost rags or clothes that didn’t fit milling around. The curse to bring them here changed nothing about the town other than the location and everyone was still poor here. This town was fueled mostly by magic, which is probably why the locator spell didn’t work. Other than the enchanted forest this kingdom was the one with the most magic, but it was still poor. So whoever kidnapped Snow was probably going to ransom her or something. 

The next town they drove through was small, a couple houses here and there with more workshops and people going in and out. It looked busy because of all the trading that was going on. It was smaller but definitely had more money than the previous one because it was closer to the castle and had more people working here. It went by in a flash and all that Hope saw for the next 30 minutes was forests. 

***

They arrived at the castle and Hope grabbed her belongings from the trunk of the yellow car before going off to find either Henry or Robin and Alice. She found them together and just stayed with them, trying to calm her nerves of being here and saving someone. She knew that that's what her family did but it was more nerve wracking actually doing it then reading or hearing about it. The adults gathered up in front, Henry and Lucy meeting up together and going with them. Robin, Alice, and Hope stayed behind, Alice with her arm around Robin and Robin comfortingly having her arm around Hope’s shoulder.

The family walked into the castle and Charming started talking to a guard, trying to find out where King Arthur was. Hope got bored of listening to them and looked around. She made eye contact with a girl her age and she felt her brain malfunctioning. The girl had long wavy brown hair, beautiful brown eyes, and freckles all around her nose. She was skinny and tall and holding a basket of flowers for some reason. The girl saw her staring and gave a slight wave and Hope immediately looked at the floor, blushing. She moved her hair down so it covered her face and started looking everywhere else. She glanced up and saw the girl walking towards the family but a little farther away, going to the guard at the entrance of the castle. She heard the guard say the name “Melissa” while they were talking. Or, at least she thought she heard that. She kept her eyes trained on the floor and felt herself smile a little bit. She quickly controlled her face and forced herself to not smile, to keep her lips straight. 

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Alice smirk and whisper something in Robin’s ear. Robin was about to tap Hope on the shoulder and start talking to her but she was interrupted by Charming leaving the castle. The family followed in tow and they walked back to the cars. 

Hope ran up to her half-brother, “What happened?” she asked

“They don’t know where she is, but we know she’s here. We should’ve asked Gideon to come help us…”

“We still could,” Hope said, shrugging. “I’m sure someone here has his number. They can just text him and ask him if he could come out and get her. Or we can try a locator spell now that we’re here? Maybe it won’t be as affected now that we’re inside the kingdom and it will be easier for it to get up off the ground for more than a few seconds and lead us to her.”

Henry smiled, “I’ll go tell mom and dad. We should probably go at night though so it’ll be easy to break in.”

****  
(A/N)  
I'm new to this app and idk how notes work because I tried it and it didn't work for me. So I'll just put what I want to say at the end of the chapter ig.  
I hope you all had a wonderful week and enjoyed this chapter and book so far! I am updating as quick as I can but sometimes that may not be possible and it will take a while for it to happen. But I promise I will get the next chapter written and uploaded as quickly as I can!  
Have a lovely day/night and an amazing rest of your week!


	4. Promises shouldn't be made

The family went to the edge of a forest and decided to sleep in their cars, it was uncomfy but there were only at most 3-4 people in a car so they didn’t mind. When they got to the forest and were talking, Henry decided to fill them in on what Hope had thought. 

“...and I was thinking that if we go at night, wherever the locator spell will lead us, we can easily just break in and get her.” He finished. 

“Does anyone here have Gideon’s number?” Regina asked

“I think I might, give me a minute” Said Robin from the ground where she had been sitting. She scrolled through her contacts and found his number. She started texting him and after a few minutes she announced, “He thinks he has something but someone has to go get it, he won’t be able to come out here.” 

Zelena and Regina started talking and a moment later Regina looked up and started, “Zelena and I will go. I was thinking of heading back anyway, since I can’t really leave the United Kingdoms alone for long.”

“I’ll go with you too. Someone should be there as sheriff while Killian, Emma, and Charming are here.” Rogers spoke up

“Can Lucy and I come too?” Jacidina asked. 

Regina smiled, “Of course.”

Hope looked around. Almost half of their squad was gone now. All that remained was Hook, Emma, her, Robin, Alice, and Henry. Great. Zelena, Regina, Jacida, Lucy, and Rogers said their goodbyes and left. Zelena said she would be coming back with Gideons item or spell and then would head back but other than that they were alone. Amazing. 

***

Hope sat herself in front of a tree, taking out her phone and putting in earbuds. Alice looked at her from behind the tree, moving quietly so Hope didn’t hear Alice coming up behind her. 

“So,” Alice said, startling Hope so much that electricity sparked from her fingers and she jumped, almost dropping her phone. 

“Jesus fucking Christ...” Hope mumbled, putting a hand to her chest as Alice sat down next to her. 

“We were in the castle and I couldn’t help but notice you smiling-”

She was interrupted by Hope, “What, am I not allowed to smile?”

“-at a girl.” She finished, smirking. 

“So? You smile at Robin all the time.”

“Yes because we’re dating. So you have a crush on this mystery girl?”

Hope’s cheeks turned red, “No.”

“Mhm. And that’s why you’re blushing?”

“I don’t have a crush!” She said a little too loudly, drawing the attention of Henry. She looked at him then back at Alice and said quieter, “I don’t have a crush. And even if I did, so what?”

Alice smiled, “So do you know her name?”

“I think her name was Melissa, I don’t know.”

Alice’s face dropped. “You don’t know her name?”

“No. Maybe. I don’t know, we didn’t talk. She looked at me and walked past me. But it doesn’t matter, since I’m never gonna see her again.”

“You might! You never know. Maybe she moves and ends up going to Willow Brooke High.”

“Why would she do that?”

“I don’t know! Point is, you have to keep your hopes up! You might see her again!”

Hope gave a pained smile and looked at the ground, beginning to pull the grass out of it. 

Alice realized what she said and that it sounded like something Snow would say. She wrapped an arm around her, “Everything will work out, okay? I promise.”

She looked up at her, tears in her eyes and threatening to fall, “You shouldn’t promise things you can’t control, Al…” she whispered and turned so she was facing the girl head on. She wrapped her arms around her waist and hugged her, which Alice returned, burying her head in Hope’s shoulder and rubbing her back comfortingly

***

As the sky darkened a little bit more they heard the sound of a car engine rolling up. The wheels stopped and Zelena got out, holding a scarf of Snow’s and a potion. 

The family ran up to the woman and Charming looked at the scarf in Zelena’s hand. 

“Where did you get that?”

“Your house.” She stated, like it was obvious.

“How did you get into my house? You don’t have keys.”

She sucked her lip for a moment before saying quietly, “...do you really wanna know?”

Charming seemed at a loss for words as Robin went up to her mother and grabbed the items out of her hand and passed it along to Emma. 

“What did you do to my house?” He said disbelievingly

“Just poofed it and grabbed something of hers, nothing big.” She said, then went over to Robin to give her a hug before getting into her car and closing the door.

Emma went up to the door and mouthed, ‘Thank you’. Zelena nodded her head and smiled before driving off back to Storybrooke

Everyone went into their cars. Emma poured the spell on the scarf before getting in her car and waiting for Charming to start driving after it. 

The scarf led them to the castle again before stopping. Charming got out, picked up the scarf, got back in his car and drove to find a parking spot that wouldn’t be suspicious. Emma and Alice followed and parked near him before getting out and meeting everyone. 

****  
(A/N)  
I still don't know how to figure out notes. So. It's staying like this.   
Sorry for the long wait for the chapter, had a bit of writers block and was busy but it's here now! Hope you enjoyed it!  
Hope you all had a wonderful start to the week and have an amazing day/night!


	5. Stealing a Heart and a Person

Charming grabbed a grappling hook out of his car and went to a secluded part of the castle. He unraveled it and swung it up, pulling it once it got on the wall and making sure it wouldn’t fall back down. Emma volunteered to go first so she could teleport the rest of the family up. Hope gripped the hilt of the sword in her hands, feeling her heart pumping faster. She was terrified to say the least. Hope ran in her family and was usually supplied through speeches, her grandmother trying to hype everyone up for a fight, or just belief. But she still couldn’t shake the feeling that something was going to go horribly wrong tonight. 

She was pulled from her thoughts as she disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke and reappeared next to her mother in a hallway in the castle. On the wall in front of her lay a window and a few feet down, a torch accompanied by a tapestry of the castle’s symbol, a lion, on it. 

Her grandfather moved away from the group and went over to the torches, grabbing one and coming back to the group. He made sure everyone was ready and led the way down the hall. Hope sat in the back, a fire in her hand making sure the back half of the group had light and could see what they were doing. She sat in between Henry and Robin, with Alice next to Robin and her parents in front of her. 

They made their way through the halls, never once coming across a guard. 

“Where is everyone?” Charming asked in a loud whisper

Emma tapped her father’s shoulder and put a finger to her lips. Everyone went quiet and faint music travelled through the halls. “At a ball…” Emma whispered, trailing off as her fingers came back down. Robin looked over at Hope and in the glowing light of the fire saw her make a face of disgust, making her chuckle. 

Charming crept over the edge of the wall and after seeing no one around, the family followed. They were stopped when a girl's voice echoed throughout the hallway, “What are you guys doing back here?”

Hook and Hope drew their weapons and Robin knocked an arrow into her bow. They turned around to see a tall girl about Hope’s age with brown hair and brown eyes. 

“Melissa..” Hope whispered. 

The girl put her hands up in a ‘i’m not a threat’ position, “I just wanted to know what you were doing here, not trying to kill you. I’m not a moron, it’s one again 6 I know I would lose.”

“We’re here to save someone.” Charming stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“I thought you were here for that before. You left because they told you the person you were looking for wasn’t here.”

“We used magic. It led us here.” Hook stated, lowering his weapon but keeping it in his hand

“Oh. What magic?”

“Locator spell” Henry answered, his weapon still pointed at her

“Where’s the locator spell now?”

“It led us to the castle, not the actual location of where she is” Hope said, the fire in her hand gone and her sword pointed at the floor. 

“You guys need help?”

“You’d help us?” Robin asked

“Sure. Got nothing better to do, I’m bored, and you’re looking for someone with no clue what this castle looks like.”

Charming and Hook looked at Emma as Emma looked at the girl skeptically. When she decided she wasn’t lying she smiled, “You can come if you want.”

Melissa smiled and walked over to the group, “Nice. My name’s Melissa.”

“What were you doing before? I saw you had some flowers?” Hope asked as she moved behind her brother and cousin so she was in the very back of the group with Melissa

“They were for the ball. My father wanted my family to help the royals as much as possible before we leave this realm.”

“Why are you leaving?”

“My father wants to leave, he won’t tell me why.” She said, nodding a little as she explained

“Where are you going?”

“We’re thinking Storybrooke. We usually help out in castles and there are a lot there so it would be a lot of money, plus the housing and schools are better there.” She explained before saying to the family, “turn left”

Hope felt herself smile, “You should go to Willow Brooke. I go there and it’s an amazing school.”

“I’ll tell him that, thank you.” She smiled at the girl. 

Hope smiled back and tried to ignore the butterflies in her stomach. 

***

Everything was going well until they got to the floor with the ball. All of the guards were there and they didn’t know how to get to the cells without getting caught. Using magic was too risky and they couldn’t teleport anywhere because none of them knew what the castle looked like really. 

“We have to go a different way. It’ll take a little longer.” Melissa whispered

Hope nodded and the rest of the group followed Melissa’s instructions to get away faster. They ended up going back up the stairs and taking so many turns Hope couldn’t even figure out where they were. 

Charming made everyone stop when he saw a guard. Everyone waited in a single file line. Unfortunately for Hope, she had to wait next to a door. Before she even knew what had happened the door opened up, grabbed her and covered her mouth and eyes, and yanked her back into the room. The person led her across the room and through a separate door. She felt a cuff being placed on her arm and her hands being tied behind her back and a blindfold being put over her eyes before she was told to start walking again. They made her wait a second and she heard the scraping of stone before she was told to walk. The blindfold was taken off and she waited for her eyes to adjust to the dark room. She looked behind her to see someone she had only seen in books. 

“King Arthur?”

****  
(A/N)  
Sorry for the short chapter lol, it's my birthday so I couldn't write a lot since I was busy.  
Anyway, hope you had an amazing day/night and enjoyed the chapter!


	6. Gonna Kill A King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> notes won't work for me at the end so I'm trying in the beginning? So, hope you guys enjoy your day/night! Sorry for the update taking so long I've been busy, plus I've had a bad case of writers block. Hope you enjoy this chapter and have an amazing rest of the week and if I don't update in the next week, enjoy your Christmas break and if you celebrate it, enjoy Christmas! And if you celebrate any other holidays I hope you have enjoyed them!

Hope was shoved for what felt like the hundredth time in five minutes. 

“I’m walking as fast as I can without you thinking i’m gonna run away. Can. You. Fucking. Stop” She said through clenched teeth. She tried thinking of anything she could use. Her hands were tied behind her back so she couldn’t reach to get anything and the cuff around her wrist stopped her from using magic. Plus the guard in front of her and King Arthur behind her meant she was outnumbered. Wonderful. 

“If you don’t want to be shoved, then walk faster” She heard Arthur say from behind her. 

She could practically hear the smile in his voice. “It’s a small staircase what the fuck am I supposed to do?” Her voice echoed through the loud staircase. In the dim light of the fire from the torch the guard was carrying, she saw the bottom. What the hell were they going to do to her?

***

Her feet touched the flat stone for a second before she was forced to walk more. 

“So, where am I going?” She said, trying to keep him talking, hoping it would slow him down. Or that he would villain monologue so she knew what was happening. 

“A cell.” He said simply before making her stop y grabbing her shoulder and yanking her back. The guard opened a large wooden door which creaked loudly in the open room. The king forced Hope into the room and the guard followed but Arthur stayed behind to close and lock the door. She looked around the dark room and saw nothing except cells upon cells with a few torches here and there. The guard walked her over to a cell before unlocking the handcuffs and throwing her in. He closed the door before she had any chance to do anything and locked it before walking away. 

Hope walked over to a corner and sat down, trying to think of a way out. 

***

Emma was panicking. Her mother and daughter were just taken by the same man and they had no clue where they were. The family plus Melissa had gone into a room so they weren’t out in the hallway to think of a plan. 

“Can we go get Gideon before coming back? That way he can get another locator spell or something.” Alice suggested

Henry shook his head, “They don’t exactly have them stocked away. He would have to make one which could take days.”

“We could ask Regina. She would know how to make them quicker.” Robin piped up. 

Emma took out her phone and started typing

“What are you doing?” Charming asked

“Texting Regina. When I went missing when I couldn’t control my powers she was able to make one in hours. We could just ask her to make it with Zelena so it speeds up.” She explained as her fingers flew across her phone screen. 

***

They decided to leave and go back to the forest, though Hook and Charming didn’t want to. It took Emma a few minutes to convince them to go and even then she could tell they were angry about it. The entire ride all Hook kept saying was how he ‘Should be looking for his daughter’ and ‘What is she is scared? What if she’s hurt? I need to go back.’ It was a fun ride to the forest to say the least. 

They stayed there until nightfall when Zelena and Regina finally showed up. They handed them the two vials of locator spell they were able to get. Charming pulled out the scarf to make sure he still had it and Emma went into her car and pulled out a shirt of Hope’s they could use. Zelena and Regina wished them good luck and pulled away, heading back to Storybrooke while Charming and the rest of the family went to the castle again. When they got back to the room they were in before they decided to split up to find them faster. Hook, Alice, Robin, and Melissa would go find Hope while Emma, Henry, and Charming would go find Snow. They walked out of the room and poured the potion over the objects. The shirt and scarf lifted up and started flying, one going east and the other west. 

***

Hook took out his sword in case they ran into something and ran after the shirt as it went through hallways and staircases. It eventually went into a room and stopped floating.

“What does that mean?”

“She’s here..or at least close.” Robin said, turning around to face Melissa

“It doesn’t look like she’s here though.” 

Alice moved away from the group and went over to the door and opened it, stepping inside then getting disappointed when she didn’t find Hope. 

“There’s nothing in here, maybe the locator spell was wrong?” Melissa suggested

“No locator spells are almost never wrong.” Robin said dismissively before taking a step away from the group and walking around, trying to find any clues she could to find Hope.

“What if it’s like a secret door..” Alice asked. 

“Why would Arthur have a secret door?” Killian asked

“Why would he have anything? He’s weird.” Alice said before walking into the other room again. “Hey Nobin,” She called from the other room

“Yeah?” Robin asked before walking in after her girlfriend. 

“Isn’t there like a thing about secret doors?”

“Like just pulling things and hoping stuff happens?”

“Yeah”

“Yeah. In a lot of movies they have that.”

“Wanna help me pull things off the shelves?”

Robin smiled, “nothing would make me happier”


	7. Oh no...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all had a wonderful day/night! Sorry for the late post, I was super busy over the weekend and honestly forgot I was writing this...plus i've been super busy with school and hw over the break, plus i've had a little bit of writers block.  
> Anyway, I saw smth that was like Peyton List would be a good teen Hope and I fully agree, but if she had her fathers black hair and her mother's eyes then it would be good.   
> Sorry just had to put that out there. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter and have a wonderful rest of your day/night.  
> Also this is the last chapter. I was trying to drag this out as much as I could but I couldn't do it anymore. Dont worry though, I have a ton of ideas for other books (mainly with Once).

After pulling a lot of books and having Hook and Melissa assist them with pulling random things off the shelves, they finally managed to open the secret door. Alice produced a fireball in her hand and with Hook leading the way and Robin taking up the rear, they all descended down the staircase. They were able to get to the end of the stairs when they finally came across their first obstacle, the door. Without the key. Great. Hook unsheathed his sword and swung at the lock as hard as he could, breaking the lock and grabbing the handle and opening it for the girls. Alice walked in first before walking a bit over to the side. She was able to light a few more torches and hand them out to everyone before she ventured off for herself. 

“Hello?” Hope’s voice echoed throughout the closed, empty hallway. “Is anyone there?”

“Hope?” Hook called out

“No, it’s Maleficent.” She waited a beat before finally saying, “Yes, it’s hope. Can you get me out of here?”

Robin ran over and started on trying to unlock the cell door. “How did you get in here?”

“What do you think? I was waiting for everyone to start moving and Aurthur and one of his guards grabbed me and put this cuff on me. Couldn’t do magic and I was on a small staircase so I couldn’t exactly fight.” 

Alice reached over and took the cuff off, “So he knows we’re here?”

“Yeah. But I have no clue where he is now.”

Melissa’s face paled, “We have to find the rest of your group, now.” She said before making her way towards the door. 

“Why?” Alice asked, following after

“Aurthur’s going to kill them…”

***

Emma ran after the scarf as fast as she could, Henry and her father running behind her. She hoped everything was going well with Hook, but because there was no stopping a locator spell once you start, they couldn’t wait to contact them. The scarf led them to the dungeons before suddenly dropping. Charming and Emma pulled out their guns while Henry pulled out his sword. They slowly advanced down the rows upon rows of cells, trying to be as quiet as possible as they looked for Snow. 

“Snow? Are you there?” Charming called out for his wife before going silent, waiting to hear an answer back. 

“Charming?” He heard his wife answer. 

David lowered his gun and ran over to where he heard the voice. His face broke out into a smile as he took his sword out, swinging at the look and opening the door, embracing his wife in his arms. Emma couldn’t help but smile at the warm meeting. She felt her phone buzz and took it out, reading aloud to everyone what was on her phone. 

“Killian texted. They found Hope in the cells. They're going to meet us outside of the castle where we parked our cars.” 

Emma teleported them to the forest where they left everything and saw Killian and Hope running towards her. 

****

(A/N)  
Sorry this took so long. I had 0 motivation these past like 2 weeks or however long it’s been. It’s coming back though. But this is the last of this book. I already have an idea for the next book I’m going to write but I will be gone for a while while I try to write a few chapters for it before I officially post it. Hope you had an amazing 2020 and happy holidays and enjoy the next year!! stay safe everyone!


End file.
